Machine presses of the type mentioned in the foregoing are known in various embodiments. A typical example of such machine presses are folding presses, such as used for bending sheet metal. In this respect, JP 05293548 A, JP 56165520 A, JP 05015928 A, JP 2000343126 A, JP 2001113317 A, AT 008633 U1, EP 692327 B1, EP 1564414 A1, EP 103727 A1, DE 1906317, EP 1228822 B1 and EP 2036711 A1 in particular belong to the relevant prior art. In fact, a machine press is known from AT 008633 U1.
In practice, various requirements are imposed on folding presses and other machine presses of the type mentioned in the introduction. Thus the corresponding machines are supposed to work in a way that is reliable, inexpensive, economical, space-saving, maintenance- and user-friendly as well as long-lived and process-efficient, or in other words rapid, and also with the highest precision and reproducibility. Added to these are aspects such as workplace safety and energy efficiency as well as other ecological viewpoints, such as the use of environmentally compatible working resources.